jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
'''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Coco '''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians arrive in Mexico on the Day of the Dead, and meet the Rivera family. A family who does not allow music at all due to their bad history. Trivia *The Thunderbolts, Ray the Firefly, Rover the Legendary Golden Retriever, Quicksilver, Rose Quartz, Stoick the Vast, Valka's Bewilderbeast, Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, K-2SO, Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus, Bodhi Rook, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Lord Shen, Scar, Iron Monger, Aldrich Killian, Red Death, Orson Krennic, Ruber, Krogan, Trader Johann, The Storm King, Soto, Lord Barkis, Gorilla Grodd, Parasite, Copperhead, Serleena, will guest star in this. *Character debut: Nerida Yuki *End Credits Song: Remember Me (Dúo) Songs * Remember Me (Ernesto de la Cruz) * Much Needed Advice * Everyone Knows Juanita *Un Poco Loco *The World Es Mi Familia *Remember Me (Lullaby) *La Llorona *Remember Me (Reunion) *Proud Corazón Scenes Miguel Runs Away * Reunions *(Miguel accidentally runs into a skeleton, and the skeleton falls to pieces) *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Miguel: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *Jaden: Come on! Let's help this guy out! *starts picking up the bones* *Jeffrey: *helping Jaden* Sorry, amigo! Tonight's been a crazy one for us. *Hiccup: We'll pick those Up! *Courtney: Yeah. *starts picking up the bones too* *The skeleon: Miguel?! *(Two other female skeletons overhear this) *Female skeleton 1: Miguel?! *Female skeleton 2: Miguel! *DJ: Uh oh. *Courtney: This ain’t gonna be good. *Patch: *chews on one of the bones* *Xion: Patch! *Patch: ...! *drops the bone and smiles nervously* Sorry. Dog instincts. *Raj: Aie! The bones moving!! *(The bones move and ressemble the skeleton) *The skeleton: You’re here? Here, here. And you can see us? *Lea: Trust me. We're as surprised as you are, bonehead. *Xion: Sorry... *Steven: We didn't mean to. *Female skeleton 1: Our Miguelitititito! *rushes up to Miguel knocking the male skeleton back into pieces and hugs Miguel tightly* *Fishlegs: Whoa! *DJ: What the--?! *Miguel: *struggles to breathe* Remind me how I know you? *Female skeleton 1: *smiles* We’re your family, mijo. *lets Miguel go* *Baby Lily: Huh? *Ruffnut: Wait, wha..? *Miguel: *gasps for air and stares at the female skeleton* ....Tía Rosita? *Rosita: *smiles* Si. *Brain: You know her? *Miguel: *turns his attention to the male skeleton who finished putting himself back together* Papá Julio? *Julio: Hola! *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Miguel: *sees the other female skeleton* Tía Vic…toria? *Jaden: Sweet Mother of Osiris... it's like the spirits of the dead are all here and we can see the them! *???: Hoooooooooo! Well lookit here!!! *Xion: *gasps* ...That voice!! *(To several of the Justice Guardian members surprise, Ray the firefly flies over to them) *Jaden: *looks speechless* ......... It.......... It can't be............. RAY?!?!?! It's you?!?!?! *Jeffrey: WHOA!! *Hiccup: ..... I....... I'm seeing things.... *Ray: *smiles and lands on Jaden's hand* It sure been a long time since I've seen any y'all! *Jeffrey: ...Ray. *smiles* *Aqua: Jeffrey..... Is he.....? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yes, Aqua. This is Ray, the same firefly I told you about. *Tammy: *smiles and wags her tail happily* Wow!! What an honor!! *DJ: *smiles* Cool!! *Hiccup: Ray?! *Ray: Hoooooooooooo, boy! Just look!! Y'all are together!! And you relationals are even bigger than before!!! *Twilight: *smiles* That's right. *Hiccup: Hey Ray, long time no see. *(Courtney suddenly sees a familiar golden retriever) *Courtney: *sees the golden retriever and recognizes him* ....! *hides behind Jaden, shyly* Jaden...! There's someone over there! He almost looks like me.... *Jaden: ..... You know.... You're right. But... wait a minute... If he looks like you... than.... doesn't that mean....? *Male Golden Retriever: *approaches Courtney* Hello, Courtney. *Courtney: *realizes that the male golden retriever is her father; Rover!* Dad? *Spike: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!!! That's your dad?!? *Clam: your Dad? *Twilight: ...It really IS him!! Rover, the Legendary Golden Retriever himself!! *Astrid: Wow. *(Suddenly something fast dashes by them) *Fishlegs: What's that?! *(To their surprise, it was someone else they knew) *Quicksilver: *smirks* You didn't see that coming? *DJ: ...!! *smiles* Pietro! *Peridot: ....? Who? *Xion: Pietro Maximoff, a.k.a. Quicksilver. *smiles* DJ's speed rival. *Hiccup: Wha? *Quicksilver: I'm surprised you all can see me. *Ray: Yeah. And how come y'all can see me and Rover too? *Zak: We don't know, exactly..... *Nails: *looks pale* Don't tell me we all died at the same time!!!! *??????: I doubt that's the case. *(A hooded figure appears before the teams) *Jeffrey: Whoa! *(The figure takes off his hood and reveals himself to be Obi-Wan Kenobi!) * Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles* Obi-Wan! * Obi-Wan: *smiles* It's been too long, old friend. * Snowflake: *gasps in shock* Wait! THE Obi-Wan Kenobi?!? The master to Anakin Skywalker?! * DJ: Wow... *Snotlout: Ok, Now I've seen Everything. *Tony: Can this night get any worse? Chicharrón * Héctor: *starts playing the guitar* * Nerida: *smiles as she listens* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Musicals Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures